For Good
by IAmZim
Summary: When the phone rang in the apartment at two am, Eric Matthews knew something was wrong. On Hold until further notice! Sorry!
1. The Phone Rang

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. If they had, Jack would have been featured MUCH more heavily.

Author Notes: This has to go out to BE-A-TLE who wrote Angle and Fragile. No other reason than she's awesome and those stories are beautiful.

The Phone Rang

When the phones rings in the middle of the night, people always expect something bad has happened. Their rarely wrong.

When the phone rang in the apartment at two am, Eric Matthews knew something was wrong. He heard muffled cursing as Jack Hunter stumbled out of his room. He cursed only having one phone the entire way. As he tried to get the phone out of it's cradle, Eric got out of bed as well. He stepped into the doorway, catching eyes with Shawn Hunter.

"Hello?" Jack asked, clearing his throat roughly. _who the hell is calling at two in the morning?_ He thought sleepily. There was a short pause. Eric was about to turn around and go back to bed.

"What, when?!" Jack's alarmed voice brought Shawn's eyes to him, and Eric froze in his place.

"Oh my god." Jack's whisper was almost silent.

A heavy thump accompanied Jack's decent into a sitting position on the cold hard floor, causing him to vanish from view.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked sleepily, yet alarmed.

"Something bad." Eric muttered.

"Yes sir. I understand. Noon on Thursday, there wasn't anything earlier? No I understand. Yes sir, see you Thursday." Jack's arm appeared over the counter.

"Jack, what's up?" Shawn asked descending the few stairs to peer at his brother over the counter.

"I have to pack." Jack said dazedly.

"Pack for what?" Eric was confused. What on earth would make Jack pack his bags so early in the morning. "You going on a trip buddy?"

"I've gotta talk to my teachers.." Jack went on, not having heard.

"Hey, Jack." Shawn stooped down to be eye level with his older brother.

"Shawn." Jack realized he wasn't alone. "I'm sorry if that woke you up."

"What's going on?" Eric cut in.

"I..That was my step dad." He paused.

"What your not getting money from him anymore?" Shawn asked a bit crossly.

"My mom just died." Then as if in a fog, Jack stood, and made his way into his room to back. The door shut with a light click and Shawn swallowed.

"Damn it." Shawn muttered as realization at what Jack said sank in. "Damn it to hell."


	2. Buddy

Disclaimer: Not mine I'm afraid. Tragic ain't it.

Author Notes: I'm so glad this story is well liked thus far! I've been fairly busy as of late, but I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking!

Buddy

When Jack's door clicked shut, Shawn broke out of his reverie. He shook himself out of his frozen shock, and bolted past Eric, up the stairs and into Jack's room without knocking. Jack was sitting on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Jack.." Shawn breathed, unsure of what exactly to do. If it was Cory, he would hug him or talk to him. He'd do something to make it better. With Cory however, it was never this serious. He wasn't sure what to do for Jack. Shawn was nearly bowled off his feet when Eric shouldered on by. He bee lined straight to Jack before sitting down and putting his arm securely around Jack's shoulders.

"Aw buddy, what can I do?" Eric murmured soothingly. Jack's teeth were grit and his face pulled tightly. He was trying his best not to bawl. Not to break down in his friends hold and cry until there were no more tears. He wouldn't, no couldn't do that.

Shawn was surprised at how easily Eric and Jack had become friends. They were put into an apartment together, and had become best friends. Not even over time, but as if they went to sleep strangers and woke up best friends. He was a little envious he wasn't as close to his brother as that.

"Could you take notes for me?" Jack's voice brought Shawn out of his inner monologue and he was surprised that's what he had said. Take notes? His mom had just died and he was worried about school?

"Yeah buddy, I'll take notes." Eric agreed, watching as Jack began to smooth out his pants. When Jack was upset, or frazzled, he fiddled with his clothing. He smoothed it out over and over again.

"I should pack." Jack mumbled. "I have to pack tonight, and I'll talk to my teachers tomorrow," He glanced at the clock. "I mean later today. It's late you should be sleeping," Rambling was another tick. That proved to Shawn just how upset Jack really was. The fact that Eric called me Buddy more than once was also a testament of how worried he was. Shawn and Eric exchanged a glance.

"I'll help you pack" Shawn heard his own voice offer.

"And I'll take you to the airport on Thursday." Eric said, squeezing Jack's shoulders lightly.

"You guys don't have to do that." Jack's voice was tired and flat.

"Of course we don't." Eric agreed. "But you're my best friend, and Shawn's your brother, we're gonna help ya man." Jack nodded gratefully, eyes downcast.

"Maybe we should sleep…I, um, we can do this later." He cleared his throat lightly and Eric and Shawn exchanged another glance, speaking volumes of what they couldn't say.

"Ok." Eric agreed. "But you know where to find me if you need anything."

"That goes for me too." Shawn tact on hollowly. Jack's smile was empty but he nodded and the two boys left him alone. Only when he was alone could he cry.


End file.
